Save Me
by SHAYDRAVIOUS
Summary: "Why are you trying to trick me"? Tori asked her voice laced with pain and sadness. "I'm not trying to trick you". Beck said with reassurance in his voice. "Aren't you with Cat Valentine"? Major Beri! WARNING: Contains Sexual Content and Cursing! Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie or Victorious or any other content (songs, book references, etc) that is used in this story. *HATIUS*
1. The Birth Of Tori Vega

Hey guys I'm back! This is the new story I was talking about. If you didn't read the A/N in I Believe then you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. So anyway this story is based off of the new movie Carrie. There is going to be major Beri. It's gonna be beri-centric and there also will be some smut/lemon in some (or most) chapters. ANYWAYS I'm blabbing on and I don't want to hold you any longer so Enjoy and Review!

*Line Break*

"Agh"! Screams echoed from the Vega household.

"Ugh dear God help me please"! More screams come from the Vega household. Sound of thumping and glass breaking occurred. No one dared to go near the Vega household.

"AHHH"! Holly screamed one last time before giving premature birth. She finally opened her eyes, her head still in a daze. Only to look down and see movement.

As she moved her nightgown up inch by inch she revealed a beautiful, fully grown baby girl. But something didn't click in her head.

"It's a test". She whispered and repeatedly shook her head no.

"Cut it down. . . Cut it down". She murmured and reached for her scissors aiming for the heart of the so called "test".

She raised the scissors up about 5 inches in the air and aimed for the heart. She immediately forced the scissors to the baby's heart but was stopped by an unnatural force. The baby began to cry as the scissors was just centimeters from its heart.

She stopped crying almost instantly as Holly looked into her mocha brown eyes, Her iris pulsing. Holly couldn't help but hold her baby close to her. Gently rocking her into her arms as the baby girl wailed every now and then, she then fell asleep.

*17 years later*

Dear Diary,

My name is Victoria Dawn Vega and I'm 17 years old. I live in California and go to Hollywood Arts. I have no friends (I guess you could call me an outcast). I live with my mother and I have no idea where my father is. All my life I've moved from place to place. My mother never told me why. I guess you could say I'm different.

"That's enough writing for today, I guess". Tori says as she sighs and closes her diary.

"Tori suppers ready"! Holly shouts to Tori as she sets up the table. Tori quickly makes her way downstairs to not keep her mother waiting.

"How was work momma"? Tori asks as she makes her way to the sink to wash her hands. She hears nothing but silence and she turns around to see that she was deep in thought.

"Momma"? Tori whisper to Holly but no avail. Holly was too deep in thought to hear her. Tori shouted her name again causing her to jump, nearly dropping the salad on the floor.

"Sorry baby girl, Momma was just thinking". Holly said as she smile at her daughter with reassurance in her voice.

"What did you ask me dear"? Holly questioned her daughter a small smile playing at her lips.

"I asked you how was work". Tori asked again as she smiled back at her mother.

"It was ok, I made a dress for a few people". Holly said shrugging a little bit as she filled her plate up with salad.

*30 minutes later*

"Hey baby girl, how about you wash up for bed it's nearly 10:30". Holly said to Tori as she gathered up all the dishes and began to wash them. Tori nodded and headed up the stairs.

After showering and drying her hair she put on a lavender colored nightgown and headed for bed.

*The Next Morning*

Tori's POV

"Ugh". I inwardly groan as I hear my alarm clock go off. I shift on my bed so I'm now laying on my back as I slap my hand on my alarm clock. I sit up as I try to stifle a yawn. After a few minutes I finally get up and head for the shower. I slip on some baggy sweat pants and a oversized t-shirt. I grab my book bag and slip in my glasses and converses as I head downstairs.

I head for the kitchen only to see Momma making some eggs and bacon. I grab an apple and make a dash for the door yelling a goodbye to Momma before closing it. After a few minutes worth of walking I finally make it to Hollywood Arts.

The first person (or people) I see is Jade West and her clique. I make a beeline for my locker while trying to avoid them. I make it to my locker safe and sound. I sigh as I enter my combination in and grab my books and head for my first period class. Great. Sikowitz.

Walking a slow pace while listening to my music I got interrupted by the announcements.

"Students of Hollywood Arts there will be a short schedule mix up. So please report to your gym period". The principal announced. I inwardly groaned again. Great. Just fucking great. Gym with Jade, Cat and Trina is just like being in hell.

I shuffle back to my lockers and angrily throw my books back in my lock and grab my gym stuff. As I slam my locker as I feel my phone vibrate.

'I'm going to be a little late picking you up today'- Momma.

"Great". I muttered while heading towards the gym locker room.

*25 minutes later*

I sigh as u feel the steaming hot water against my body. Reaching to grab the soap as I cleanse my body from all the muck and grime from playing volleyball in the pool. As I ease my hand to cleanse my womanhood, I open my eyes only to see blood. It's everywhere and it feels like something is moving down there.

"HELP"! I scream and panic. This had never happened to me before. I rush over to any person I could find.

"HELP ME PLEASE"! I scream as I reach out for her hand but not realizing who this person is.

"Stop. . . You freak"! Cat Valentine says to me, but she quickly stops and examined her shirt. Her smile quickly wiping from her face.

"What is that". Cat mutters as see looks up only to see Tori freaking out even more.

"Please help me, I think I'm bleeding internally". Tori wails and groans, as she reaches out again.

"Oh my god it's period blood". Jade says with a smirk playing in her lips, but it's quickly wiped off when Tori touches her.

"Haha she got you". Cat laughs as she points at Jade.

"It's just your period, just plug it up". Jade says as she tries to give her a tampon, but Tori quickly shake her head.

"Plug it up"! The girls start to shout and throw tampons and pads at Tori. Every girl but Cat is throwing tampons at Tori.

"Ahh"! Tori cries as she falls back onto the ground in humiliation and in somewhat pain.

"WHAT IS GOING IN IN HERE"! screeches at the girls.

A/N- And I'm gonna end it there! I hope you guys like with what I did with the story. There is gonna be more twists and turns with this story. I still need a few more characters. Just review your Gender, Name , Age and a few traits (about 2-3 so it could give me an idea on how to actually fit you into my story). I hope you people enjoy the new story! Bai!

~Shaydravious


	2. God You Suck!

A/N- Hey guys I'm back! For another chapter! And I got one follower YAY ^.^! I still need some extra people to be in my story. All I need is your Gender, Name, Age and a few traits (so I know how to fit you into my story). I'd like to thank Pinkcrazyness for following my story. So I'm gonna stop blabbing, Enjoy and R&amp;R!

*Line break*

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE"! screeched at the girls. She quickly turned her attention to Tori who was desperately shifting towards her.

"Alright, alright you're okay". says but Tori shakes her head.

" I don't think she realizes she's on her period". Cat says sympathetically.

"NO, NO"! Tori shouts as her voice echoes throughout the entire locker room as the lights flicker on and off.

"N-". Tori is quickly cut off by slapping her in the face.

"EVERYONE OUT…NOW"! screeches as the girls begin to quickly hustle out of the locker room.

"It's okay now you're safe". whispered to Tori.

*15 minutes later*

"Hey Tori, is this your first time having your period"? asked Tori but she shook her head in response.

"No, it's just. . . I felt something moving down there". Tori said still a little humiliated after what happened.

"Ok Lori-" Principle Lewis was cut off by Tori.

"It's Tori". Tori said a hint of frustration in her tone.

"Uh. . . Tori who started throwing tampons and pads at you"? asked, just as Tori was about to say something cut her off.

"Look Tori you don't have to protect them, it was Jade West and all of her friends". Mrs. Desjardin said and glanced over to give to Tori a look of reassurance.

"Look Tori were gonna have to call your Mother to inform her about what happened and so you could go home". Principal Lewis said to Tori but she shook her head repeatedly.

"What?, No you can't call her". Tori said as she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Tori, but it's just what we have to do". Principal Lewis said but Tori kept shaking her head no.

As Tori was shaking her head crackling of glass began to increase even more. She said a final no and a few seconds after se said that the glass from the watering machine began to break down. As their attention turned from Tori to the watering machine, Tori made a quick getaway.

Rushing into the hallway Tori didn't see where she was going and she bumped into Beck Oliver. . . The Beck Oliver.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry"! Tori exclaimed as she saw she knocked the boy's coffee onto his shirt. Without even thinking she tried to rub it off, ignoring the boys protest.

"Hey Freak! Why are you rubbing my friend's boyfriend"? Jade snarled to Tori, Tori tried to explain but Beck interrupted her.

"Relax West, she just bumped into me on accident". Beck snarled back to Jade, she just rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"Hey. . . Look." Beck started talking but was interrupted by noticing that Tori disappeared. Beck decided to leave it alone and took a seat.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but could you send Victoria Vega to the main office for early dismissal". The P.A lady said as the class quickly grew silent as Tori quickly made her way to the door.

As Tori headed to the main office she quickly stopped seeing her mother's silhouette. 'Shit'. Tori thought as she tried to muster up the courage to walk up to her mother.

"Let's go little girl". Holly whispered to Tori, her voice laced with irritation and somewhat disappointment.

*a few minutes later*

Tori's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. I really don't want to put up with Momma. Especially every time we argue, she begin to quote the Bible. It gets so frustrating sometimes. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her car door slam.

"Come on little girl, it's time we talk and for you to say your prayers". Momma said with no type of emotion on her face.

"No. . . I wanna talk about it now I. . . I don't want to go in there with you". I said but Momma ignored her and continued to walk inside the house.

Frustrated and irritated I said back down in the car slamming the door. 'Why does she always do this to me"? I thought but I was quickly snapped out by this one irritating little boy who always teased me.

"Crazy Tori, Crazy Tori"! The boy pushes his face against the glass and snorts. He then begins to circle around the car chanting the same thing until I had enough. I gave him the most hateful glare and he immediately fell to the grass.

With a shocked face the boy quickly scurries off with his bike still shooting a shocked look at me. I sighed and began to go inside the house.

THUMP THUMP

I hear noises coming from upstairs. The closer I get to the noise the louder it gets. Finally I get close enough to hear and see it's coming from Momma's room. I crack open the door only to see her banging her head against the wall.

"Momma. . . MOMMA". I shout at her mother stops and looks up at me. I can see the bruise forming in her forehead.

"I don't want to upset you". I say serenely to her, she then begin to quote the Bible.

"It was a sin of intercourse". Momma says as she expects me to repeat it but I'm not gonna do it this time. I'm holding my own ground this time.

"I didn't sin Momma you sinned". I said and she gave me the most hateful glare I've ever seen.

"I did not sin". Momma said slowly walking towards me and I began to back up. The closer she came walking towards me the father I moved back. She then finally spoke up.

"Go to your closet and pray". Momma said in a stern voice but I shook my head no.

"You go to your closet and pray little girl". Momma said again in that same stern voice. I shook my head and rushed up to me and caught me into a tight hold. As she began to drag me to the closer I tried to scream for help and tried to fight her off but nothing worked.

She forced fully pushed me into the closet and locker the door. I banged on the door screaming for her to let me out but she didn't.

"GOD YOU SUCK"! When I said that a long crack formed on the door, causing both of us to snap back.

*Line Break*

A/N- Alright I'm gonna end it there. I didn't know where I was going with this chapter. I was trying to fit it into the movie and have some parts of Victorious in it. I still need some more characters. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's not easy trying to combine 2 different movie/tv shows together. I'd like to thank anyone who followed or reviewed my story. I love you all.

~Shaydravious


	3. The Mystery Man is Revealed!

**A/N- I AM BACK! It's a little difficult trying to merge these stories/movies together. But at least I'm trying or doing a somewhat good job. I still need some more characters! You people are forcing my brain to work by not giving me some good character descriptions. HALP ME! But ANYWAY, I'd like to thank Pinkcrazyness, BeriLover (guest) and Evlc for following and/or reviewing. So here's the story Enjoy and R&amp;R. **

**Previously on Save Me. . .**

**_She forcefully threw me into the closet and locker the door. I banged on the door, screaming for her to let me out but she didn't. _**

**_"GOD YOU SUCK"! When I shouted that a long crack on the door quickly formed, causing both of us to snap back. _**

*Line Break*

**Tori's POV **

I could hear her praying on the other side. I could tell she was scratching herself to the point where she would draw blood. I knew that she was doing it. There's nothing I could do to stop it. Or stop her. What am I supposed to do now?

***2 hours later***

"Tori". Momma whispered softly to me as she unlocked the door. I groaned and shifted a little, my bones threatening to crack.

"Did you finish your prayers little girl"? Momma asked as I internally groaned. Why does she always call me little girl?

"Yes Momma". I whispered hoarsely, stretching a little. Feeling even mor tired I get up and leave the closet, leaving my Momma behind. I could hear her shift behind me but I ignored it as I made my way up the stairs.

As I quickly take a shower and get dressed for bed. After five minutes of playing in my phone my eyes get heavy.

*Tori's Dream*

"_I've been waiting for you"_. A masculine voice called out to me. It's weird. . . I've heard that voice before. I notice that the mystery boy is sitting in the edge of the bed. . . With no shirt. I glance around a bit to see the room well lit with candles filling the room with the smell of vanilla.

As soon as I turn my gaze back to the mystery man I met face to. . . Chest? I can see his six pack. He reaches out to touch me but I beat him to the punch. I couldn't resist touching his hard but soft chest. Running my fingers over his pecs and stopping near his neck. I finally look up.

He looks so so so familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. His dark brown long hair that meets his neck, is pushed back. A small but sexy smirk playing on his lips. His dark brown orbs piercing into mines. Before I could even speak he closed the space between us, connecting our lips together. He snakes his hands around my waist pulling me even closer if possible. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck.

He lifts me up so I can wrap my lags around him. Without breaking the passionate kiss we make it to the bed. He lets go of my waist and firms places his hands beside me. I feel him getting more and more intense. Finally we break the kiss, he then begins to trail kisses down my neck. Quickly finding my pulse and gently biting down on it caused a moan to slip out. His hands trail up and down my body, feeling like he's trying remember every curve on my body. He presses into me , I could feel his erection.

He looks up at me again as his hands slip up my body stoping at my chest. I give him a simple nod and he slowly but gently removes the tank top. Revealing the black lace bra. He gently caresses my breasts giving both the equal treatment. As soon as he removes the bra I could see his eyes glow a little bit. He give my breast a soft kiss causing me to shudder. I could feel his smirk.

He trails kisses until he reaches my nipple roughly and gently biting it. I moan and throw my head back. He does the same thing with the other breast. His hand makes his way to 'No Mans Land'. I shudder again as I felt his finger trace my core. He slips a finger in with ease going at a steady pace.

'Mmmh'. I moan as I throw my head back again. He begin to kiss my neck again. Finding my pulse and fingering me at the same time only increased the pleasure.

'_Faster please'_. I plead him as he speeds up and adding pressure to my clit. My breaths get shorter and shorter. I feel my climax coming closer and closer. He gives me another passionate kiss.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Ahh. . . UGH". I moan/groan as I jump up to the sound of my alarm. That was a extremely weird but exciting dream.

"Great. Just fucking great". I muttered angrily while hoping out of my bed and heading towards the bathroom. The intense heat still radiating from my legs. '_Who was that mysterious boy_'? I thought, I could remember his face easily but I don't know his name.

I get out the shower only to be stuck again. I guess I'll wear some of the clothes I got. I slip on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a crème baby doll top. I look in the mirror only to see my "bird's nest that I call my hair" is completely tangled. Ugh! I don't feel like combing it. Running a comb through my hair and slipping on my Ugg boots I make my way downstairs.

singly I don't see Momma making breakfast. I peep in the kitchen and see no pots on the stove, I glance to the kitchen table to see no food but only a small letter.

'**_Had to go to work early, I'll be back by supper time' –Momma _**

"Guess I'll just eat an apple for breakfast". I muttered as I grabbed my book bag and walked out the house.

***a few minutes later***

(**Still Tori's POV**)

As soon as step foot in the school I receive weird looks from boys and girls are laughing and pointing at me. The more I walk the more I get weird stares from people. I finally get to my locker only to be stopped again. 'TORI VEGA EATS SHIT'. The words were spray painted on my locker.

'What did I ever do wrong to deserve this'? I thought, I mean come on now I didn't do anything wrong. Why does everybody hate me? I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I couldn't show them that I'm weak. I'm a strong woman who could fight through anything. I will not back down. I ignored the looks and stares I got as I opened my locker and grabbed all the stuff I need for Sikowitz class.

As soon as I walk in the classroom I notice that all the students are standing and waiting.

"Jade and Robbie sit here". Crap! New seats, wait. . . When did Sikowitz ever assigned seats. He normally didn't care where we sit at.

"Rosa and Jordan sit here". Sikowitz says as he pats the table. I look around only to see a few students left and I hope that I'm sitting alone today.

"Cat and Andrè sit here". Sikowitz pointed to the two empty seats.

"And last but not least Tori and Beck sit here". Sikowitz said before going back to his desk. Wait. . . Tori and who? I turn to see who this boy is only to be shocked. Holy Crap! He has the dark brown hair that meets his neck, that same smirk and those dark brown orbs. His tan olive skin color. He has a yellow and black flannel shirt on and a tank top underneath, I can see his six pack. That smirk, that hair, his eyes and-. I'm cut off my train of thought by Beck interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi my name is Beck Oliver". He says as he reaches out to shake my hand. I shake his hand and his hands are so soft and gentle. Wait a second. . . His touch, his masculine voice. Oh My God! I had a wet dream about Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine's boyfriend!

A/N- And I'm gonna stop there. I feel somewhat dirty for writing a wet dream. But I'll get over it and there will be more scenes like that in my story so look out. The next chapter should be out by Easter (Sunday). I'm trying to write more longer chapters. But anyway thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review. Thanks for Reading, stay tuned for the next chapter!

~Shaydravious


	4. I'm a Freak!

A/N- I'm back and Happy Easter! I had a good conversation about with Day6 (check out his/her page) and I decided to start calling Beck/Tori Teck. I feel that it sounds a little more better than Bori and Beri. Im blabbing on so just go and read the story. Enjoy and R&amp;R!

Previously on Save Me. . . .

That same dark brown hair, that smirk and those dark brown orbs. His tan olive skin color. His yellow and black flannel shirt with a tank top under, I can see his six pack. That smirk, those eyes-

'Hi my name is Beck Oliver'. He says as he reaches his hand out to shake my hand. I shake his hand, their so soft and gentle. Wait a second. . . His touch, his masculine voice. Oh my God! I hade a wet dream about Beck Oliver. . . Cat Valentine's boyfriend!

*Line Break*

Tori's POV

Why would I have a wet dream about Beck? I haven't even met him until now. Why would I be thinking about him? That's so weird. Snap out of it Tori! He would never like you. He would never-

"Umm excuse me"? Beck interrupted my thoughts again. I look down only to see that I'm still shaking his hand and I didn't even introduce myself. I take my hand away from his and look down and blush.

"I'm Tori Vega". I mumble only loud enough for him to hear while keeping my head down. I hear him mumble something that sounded like cool but I ignore it.

"Alright class, we will be doing partner acting projects. It will be worth 90% of your grade.". Sikowitz says as the whole class groans.

"Oh and I will be picking your partners and I'll post your partner list during lunch"! Sikowitz added to his sentence only to have the class groan again.

*BRING BRONG BRINGG*

I make a dash for the door. I still feel people staring at me. As I try to ignore the weird stares and glances from people I make it to my locker and head for Math. Great the math class I have is with Jade West and Trina Hargensen (A/N- I couldn't think of a better last name so I just used the one from the actual movie).

I sigh as I quickly make it to the math class, being the first person there. I quickly take a seat in the far back where there is very little light at, as students come barging in the classroom. I could hear Jade stalking in the classroom and Cat and Beck come in a few minutes later.

"Everybody stand near the back wall, we are having assigned seats". says as the class groans. I just hope that I don't get paired with Jade.

"Cat Valentine and Jade West sit here". pints to the two seats, as Cat and Jade high five each other.

"Beck Oliver and Tori Vega in front of Cat and Jade". announces. Fuck! Why cruel math teacher why! I glance over to see Cat somewhat possessively kisses her boyfriend in my face.

"Ugh, why do we have to sit with this ugly nerd". Jade groans as the class snickers at what she said. I quickly put my head down in shame and embarrassment.

"Have you even tried to look in a mirror Jade". Beck says out loud causing Jade to give him a death-glare and some students to say ooh. I can't believe he stood up for me. Why would he stand up for me anyway?

"Don't worry I got your back". Beck whispered in my ear, which made me shiver badly. Damn him for being so handsome.

" would you like to show the class how this equation is done"? calls me out. I mutter a yea and quickly head to the front board.

2x+2y=4

2x-2y=-4

Solve for x and solve for y.

"Excuse me there is no solution to this problem". I say as she quickly shakes her head, telling me that I'm wrong.

"Mrs. Vega you are wrong". tries to correct me but I shake my head, mimicking her previous action.

"The so called solution to this problem is that 4=-4 and there is no way that positive 4 equal negative 4". I say causing the class to snicker at me for correcting her.

"Hmm it's seems that you are correct". says as she flips through her math book. She waved her hand signalling for me to go have a seat. then begins to hand back the test.

"96% well done you're have the highest grade average in this class". says in a pleased tone, but it's quickly wiped off.

"53% I am very disappointed in you. But I have an idea, I want you and to stay after class". says with determination in her voice as she continues to pass back the graded tests.

*BRING BRONG BRINGG*

"Mrs. Vega and come to my desk". says as she signals her hand for us to come here. Uh-oh she has a small smirk on her face and I can tell she gonna set me up with him.

"Here's the deal, I want you, Tori to tutor Beck". She says as she points from me to Beck. I fucking knew it. Oh-no what will Momma think?

"And if you refuse to tutor him you both will fail my class". says in a sharp tone as shequickly dismisses us from her classroom. I quickly make a dash from her class to my locker leaving Beck alone. I could hear him calling for me to come back, I just don't want to face him right now.

'Gonna be coming home around 11:30, so there is some leftover supper in the fridge. I love you!' –Momma

I inwardly sigh as I read the text again for the second time. I could at least get a break from her. I sigh again as I hear footsteps coming my way. 'Please don't be Jade'. 'Please don't be Jade'.

"Hey". I hear a familiar masculine voice coming from behind me. I slowly turn around only to see Beck staring at me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to come over to my place to study"? Beck asked and he could tell she was debating on whether to go or not. It's weird he could read her like a book but he could do that with Cat or Jade or even Trina. Beck shook his head as he tried to make eye contact with Tori.

"Yes"? I inner face-palmed myself, I didn't mean for it to come out as a question. Jesus Christ what is wrong with you Tori?! But Beck just goes along with it ignoring my question. Thank God.

"Oh ' my number so text you the address or I could pick you up". Beck said as he grabbed my notebook ripping out a random piece of paper and scribbling his number on it.

"How does 6:30 sound"? Beck asked as he handed me the paper as I nod my head. He smiles and says bye then walks off. Why did I dream of him?

*Line Break*

I look the time. 6:00, the time read, as I rushed up the stairs to take a quick shower. I dig into my closet only to find some of the outfits Momma never let me wear. It's time to break out of my shell. I slip on some dark skinny jeans and a sparkly dark red tank top. I apply some mascara and a little lip gloss. I just let my hair fall natural to my shoulders. I walk down the stairs to grab my book bag and slip on some converses.

I look out to see Beck pulling up to the curb. I quickly walk to his car and he pulls away. The ride was silent but yet. . . Comfortable. I liked it. I felt safe.

We pull up to his house and it's huge! But I then see an RV parked on the lawn. Weird. Instead of going inside the house he goes toward the RV. He holds the door open for me and closes it behind him. I look around and he speaks.

"Is it that bad"? Beck asked as he runs his hand through his hair. I just shook my head and took a seat on the couch. He sat on the other side and began taking his math books out.

"Hey Tori, I have a question". Beck asks suddenly, I look up at him signaling for him to continue.

"Why are you always so quiet and shy and why do you let Jade and Trina humiliate you"? Beck asked which shocked me a little by his curiosity.

"I've hade a terrible childhood". I mutter/whisper to him, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Hey look at me, it's okay. I'm here, youcould talk to me if you want to". Beck said with reassurance but something snapped in me.

"IT'S NOT OKAY"! I accidentally shout at him causing him to snap back. Beck stops looking at me then his gazes goes around me and his mouth drops.

I glance around out the corner of my eye, seeing stuff levitate around me and Beck. What the hell? I begin to panic and it's not helping either. Beck finally snaps out of his gaze only to see me panicking even more.

"Tor calm down and slowly breath". Beck says slowly, noticing my breathing is getting shorter and shorter.

I drop to my knees and begin sobbing. I knew it when I was a kid. Cat Valentine was right. Everybody was right.

"Tor. . . Are you okay"? Beck asked as he slowly makes his was towards me. I shake my head repeatedly.

"No I. . . I'm a freak"! I say while sobbing uncontrollably.

A/N- alright that's enough. Oh and good news I got my labtop back. So that means faster and more chapters. Not that much waiting time! Yay! But anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to favourite and review.


	5. New Found Powers?

A/N- Alright guys here's the problem. My Microsoft account on my Labtop has expired and I can only do the copy and paste action when uploading (it's the same thing I'm doing now but I'm on my iPhone.). So here's the chapter. Enjoy and R&amp;R!

Previously on Save Me. . .

I glance around the room out of the corner of my eye, only to see stuff levitating around me and Beck. What the hell? I begin to panic and it's not helping either. Beck finally snaps out of his gaze only to see me panicking even more.

"Tor. . . Calm down and breathe slowly". Beck says slowly, noticing my breathing is getting shorter and shorter.

I drop down to my knees and begin sobbing. I knew it when I was a kid. Cat Valentine was right. Everybody else was right.

"Tor. . . Are you okay"? Beck asked as he slowly made his way towards me. I shake my head repeatedly.

"No I. . . I'm a freak"! I say while sobbing uncontrollably.

*Line Break*

Beck's POV

*5 minutes earlier*

I sigh as I sit up from my couch, still waiting for Tori to stop by my RV. Yes, I Beck Oliver live in a RV. Hey my parents said their house their rules, so it's my house my rules.

*knock knock*

I open the door only to have my breath to be taken away from me. She is so beautiful. Tori was wearing this sparkly dark red top with some dark skinny jeans that show off her curvy shape. Her hair fell in the right places. 'Damn it Beck this isn't the time for thinking about how hot she is'. Damn hormones. . . .

"Come in". I signaled for her to come inside, she looked at me a little oddly. I could tell what she what she was thinking by the way she was looking around.

"Is it that bad"? I asked as I ran my hand through my hair. 'I seriously have to stop doing that.' She just shook her head and took a seat on the couch. I sat on the other side and reached for my backpack, looking for my math book.

'Why does everybody pick on her? I mean she seems nice. She's also pretty'.

"Hey Tori, I have a question". I ask but I quickly regretted it. She looked up at my signaling for me to continue.

"Why are you always so quiet and shy, and why do you let Trina and Jade humiliate you"? I ask but by the look at her face, I knew I hit a soft spot. Shit. Damn it Beck. . . Always asking too personal questions. I look up to see Tori still trying to process the question, after a few minutes she finally spoke up.

"I-I've had a terrible childhood". She mutter/whispered, I could see some tears welling up in her eyes. Great. See what you did.

"Hey look at me, it's okay. I'm here, you could talk to me if you want to". I said with reassurance in my voice but I knew I shouldn't have done that or even asked that question.

"IT'S NOT OKAY"! She suddenly snapped causing me to jump back in surprise. Her fists are balled up and tears are streaming down her face, but what really caught my eye was the stuff around her. It was floating. Like literally levitating around her.

I reached out to touch one of the objects and it bounced back and continued to levitate around her. I snapped out of my gaze and turned my attention back to Tori. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Tor calm down and breathe slowly". I said slowly noticing her breaths are getting shorter and shorter. She suddenly drops to her knees and the objects around her drop as well. She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tor. . . . Are you okay"? I asked. Really Beck?! 'Are you okay'? No dipshit you broke her down. I inner face-palmed myself.

"No I. . . I'm a freak"! She says while sobbing uncontrollably. Damn you Beck you broke her. You and your stupid goddamn questions. I seriously just wanted to just bash my head against my math book until I knocked myself out. I sigh a little and look down at the girl who's crying her eyes out on my floor. I quickly pick her up bridal style and sit on the couch with her still in my arms. I just sat there and hugged her, waiting for her sobs to die down. After a few minutes her cries and sobs died down enough for her to speak.

"P-promise me you won't tell anybody what you saw". Tori said to me her voice threatening to crack. I nodded and just hugged her again. She tensed up a bit but she then relaxed. Her breathing pattern became more quiet and somewhat deeper. Crap! She fell asleep on me. I don't even know where she lives at either. I sigh, a little frustrated of not knowing what to do with this poor girl. I get up and carry her to my bed slipping off her converses and setting them by the door. I pull the covers back and set her near the wall as I slip off my flannel shirt and kick off my combat boots. I slip under the covers with her, she immediately snuggles next to me. I wrap my arm around her waist and flip off the lamp. My eyes grow heavy as I fall into a deep sleep.

*Early In The Morning*

(Tori's POV)

"Argh". I groan as I sit up in my bed. I rub my eyes a little only to be shocked. Wait. . . This isn't my room, or my bed and I'm still in the same clothes I wore yesterday. Where am I?! Don't panic Tori just stay calm. Don't freak out. I take a moment to take in my surrounding. Pictures of old singers and bands, like Elvis, The Beatles, and other stuff. He or she has a poster of a movie called The Scissoring, a girl is displayed holding a pair of bloody scissors with blood splattered on her face. Weird but strangely cool.

"Hey you're finally up". I hear a masculine voice coming from behind me, I quickly turn around to see that it's Beck. Oh thank God! I notice he just came out the shower and he only had a pair of jeans on. He was drying his hair and God did her look so sexy with no shirt on. Wait. . . Those are the same pants her wore my dream and oh my god we did it in his RV. I knew this place seemed so familiar. That it so weird but-

"Hey Tori. . . Earth to Tori". Beck said snapping his fingers in my face trying to get my attention. I realized that his face was merely a few inches from mines. I got the urge to just kiss him. I couldn't help but stare at his lips. Just imaging what they would do to me (A/N-I know she is supposed to be an 'Holy Child' but come on she needs to break out of her holy she'll sometime). I look up to see his dark brown orbs piercing mine. He must've notice I was staring at his lips and his abs. Shame on you Tori! I quickly advert my gaze and blush.

I look back up parts of my blush still on my face and his dark brown orbs are still looking into mine. Our intense stare got even more intense as he began to lean in. I mimicked his actions, our lips connecting. My heart speeding up and my stomach in knots, his hands snake to my waist as my arms snakes around his neck. He gently pushes me back to the bed our lips never leaving each other's. We finally break apart for air but our minds were so clouded that he began to suck on my neck, he finds my pulse and begins to suckle on it causing a moan to slip out my mouth. He bites down hard enough for it to draw blood but he sealed it with a kiss Turing it into a hickey.

Beck trails soft kisses up my neck to my jawline then to my lips. His hands roaming my body as mine glide over his abs to his nether region. I could feel his erection pressing against my core. My hands fumble with his belt a little then his guides my hands back up to his neck. I sit up a little to take off my shirt, his and my eyes glazed over with lust. He travels his hands up my sides then to my breasts, he stops suddenly and look up at my for access I nod and he starts to work his magic. He slips off my bra in a quick second tossing it too the ground. He gently kneads my breasts, tweaking my nipples.

"Mmhh". I moan out as he latches his mouth into my right nipple. His tongue swirling around it and gently biting it to the point where it's exciting. He does the same thing with the other one and then come up to passionately kiss me. My hands roam back down to his pants unbuttoning them. I slip my hand into his boxers and hear him try to stifle a groan but it slipped out. I grab his already hardened dick and begin to slowly stroke it. I could hear him beginning to pant. Something in my mind was yelling for me to stop. It I ignored it my mind too clouded with lust.

Beck's hands travel down my body until her reaches my pants, fumbling with the button for a bit then finally slipping them off. His hands roam up and down my body as he passionately kisses me but we jump away from each other instantly because of my phone. I rush to answer the phone not looking at the caller ID.

"VICTORIA DAWN VEGA WHERE ARE YOU"! Momma shouted making me whimper a little. Shit. I don't have a good excuse either, I just looked at Beck a got one real quick.

"Momma I went to a friend's house to work on my project. Remember the one I told you about in my acting class". I said lying through my teeth. It was quiet on the other line, I knew she was thinking about it.

"I want you home NOW". Momma screeched through the phone. I quickly packed my stuff up and threw back on my clothes. She was blabbing on and on about how I should be careful and I really didn't want to hear it.

"Look Momma I gotta go. I love yo-. Before I could get that last sentence out she hung up on me. I knew she was pissed off at me. I put on my converses and make a dash for the door ignoring Beck's pleas for me to stop. I couldn't. We nearly had sex and he's dating someone else. I could hear his footsteps behind me but I start running. Still ignoring his pleas. He stops chasing me after a few minutes.

*Line Break*

After a few minutes of walking, I make it to my house only to be stopped. I see Momma pacing in the front yard. She sees me and quickly pulls me into the house. I could hear her stop and gasp.

"You're in modest". She whispered looking at my outfit with disgust. I could see that something snapped in her mind.

"Go to your closet". She said to me in a dark voice, I just meekly shook my head. Afraid of what she might pull next.

"You go to your closet and pray little girl". Momma said to me again in that dark voice. I meekly shook my head as she came closer and closer to me.

"Momma I'm warning you, I'm not going into that closet". I said as I backed up away from her. The more I backed up the more she came closer. She tried to lunge at me but I stopped her with my new powers.

"Devils hands". She muttered at me as I lifter her from the ground with my powers.

"No Momma, there are people out there who can do what I could do. It was passed down from grandma and it skipped you. Maybe I got it from Daddy". I muttered that last part.

"No, he gave me cancer I thought you were cancer". She said shaking her head repeatedly. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"That's so sad Momma". I said accidentally forcing her to come a little closer to me. I just dropped her down to the floor, as she then began sobbing uncontrollably while whispering her prayers.

I made a dash up the stairs, rushing up to my room and slamming to door. I hear a noise and quickly turn around.

"B-Beck?! What are you doing here"?

A/A- that's enough for now. I need some sleep. I've been up since 2:32am and there is a thunderstorm too. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly didn't. It was hard as hell (no pun intended) trying to put some Teck (bori or Beri) action in there. But anyways don't forget to Favourite, and review!


	6. Am I a Mistake?

_**A/N-I'm so sorry for not updating. I have a Springfield trip next Monday ad I was rushing and stressing to get into a decent seating group. But you guys have every right to throw rocks at me *hides behind shield* . I'm gonna stop talking so you can just hurry up and read the chapter.**_

_*line break*_

**_Previously on Save Me..._**

**_"Momma I'm warning you, I'm not going into that closet". I say as I backed up away from her. The more I backed up the more she came closer, she tried to lunge at me but I stopped her with my new powers._**

**_"Devils hands". She muttered as I lifted her from the ground with my powers."No Momma, there are people out there who can do what I can do. It was passed down from grandma and it skipped you. Maybe I got it from daddy". I muttered the last part._**

**_"No, he gave me cancer I thought you were cancer". She said shaking her heard repeatedly. Tears began to well up into my eyes._**

**_"That's so sad Momma". I said accidently forcing her to come a little closer to me. I dropped her down to the floor, as she began sobbing uncontrollably while whispering her prayers._**

**_I made a dash up the stairs, rushing up into my room and slamming the door. I hear a creaking noise behind me and I quickly turn around._**

**_"B-Beck?! What are you doing here"?  
_***line break*

"I came to apologize about what happened earlier and I just want to put this behind us." Beck said but stopped abruptly when he looked at my face. He came closer and closer until he had me backed up onto a wall. He forced two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me, his eyes filled with worry. I don't want him to be even deeper in my personal business, it's bad enough that he knows about my powers.

"Look...-sighs-." I try to speak but as soon as I try to I accidently sobbed, I could hear her words echo in my mind.

_'He gave me cancer I thought you were cancer'. _I shook my head rapidly and began to move away from Beck until I got close enough to my window. I could see my Momma jump into her car and drive away, skipping the stop sign ahead of her.

"Tor..." Beck said sympathetically while slowly walking towards me, he came so close to me that I was facing his chest. Forcing his two finger under my chin again, looking at me, seeing the tears well up in my eyes. He pulls me into a tight hug, ignoring my protest against him. Finally after a few minutes I break down, sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. He sits down on my bed forcing me to sit into his lap, waiting for me to stop crying.

"Why would she say that?" I murmured into his shirt, my mouth acting faster than my brain.

"What did she say to you?" Beck asked and I immediately got quiet. I'm not ready for him to be into my personal business I don't even know his background yet. I tensed up a bit when he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed a bit. He moved some of my hair back and whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry if you're not ready, I understand". He said and with that he shifted me so I was sitting on my bed, and kissed my cheek and walked out leaving me a little confused.

"Why does he care about me all of a sudden?" I murmured/whispered, thinking a little. I sighed and got up and headed for the shower. After my shower I slipped on my night-clothes and plopped onto my bed.

_'Why does he care?' _

_'Was I just a mistake?'_

_'What happened to Daddy?'_

_'Why am I different from everybody else?'_

My mind raced a million miles, as I fell into a deep sleep.

_**A/N-Once again I'd like apologize about the long break. I have a Springfield trip**_ **_next Monday. So I'll be uploading on the way there. I have a good 8 hours to upload all my stories. I still love you guys. Sorry for the wait._**


	7. Jade bows down to Andre?

**A/N- Alright guys I just want you to know that the Springfield trip went terrible. The internet was shitty, so I couldn't upload. My math teacher thought it was cool to give us an exam the day after. So my week is still fucking terrible. And to top it all off I have to do a full page essay on the Holocaust. So I'm dedicating my weekend to you guys...oh and a big FUCK YOU to the person who invented school!**

_**Previously On Save Me...**_

_'He gave me cancer I thought you were cancer'. _I shook my head rapidly and began to move away from Beck until I got close enough to my window. I could see my Momma jump into her car and drive away, skipping the stop sign ahead of her.

"Tor..." Beck said sympathetically while slowly walking towards me, he came so close to me that I was facing his chest. Forcing his two finger under my chin again, looking at me, seeing the tears well up in my eyes. He pulls me into a tight hug, ignoring my protest against him. Finally after a few minutes I break down, sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. He sits down on my bed forcing me to sit into his lap, waiting for me to stop crying.

"Why would she say that?" I murmured into his shirt, my mouth acting faster than my brain.

"What did she say to you?" Beck asked and I immediately got quiet. I'm not ready for him to be into my personal business I don't even know his background yet. I tensed up a bit when he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed a bit. He moved some of my hair back and whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry if you're not ready, I understand". He said and with that he shifted me so I was sitting on my bed, and kissed my cheek and walked out leaving me a little confused.

"Why does he care about me all of a sudden?" I murmured/whispered, thinking a little. I sighed and got up and headed for the shower. After my shower I slipped on my night-clothes and plopped onto my bed.

_'Why does he care?' _

_'Was I just a mistake?'_

_'What happened to Daddy?'_

_'Why am I different from everybody else?'_

My mind raced a million miles, as I fell into a deep sleep.

***Line Break***

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_**

Tori jumped out of her sleep, while slamming her hand on her alarm clock. Her hand only connecting with her dresser, the beeping still going on. See peeped over to see it was on the floor, after numerous tries to shut it off with her foot and finally getting fed up she kicked it against the wall. With a small yelp and clutching her foot, she sighed and made her way to the bathroom. Slowly shuffling to the bathroom and turning on the water, she stripped herself and got in. Her thoughts immediately kicking in.

_Does he really care about me?_

_The way his hand caressed my body_

_Like I was a precious gift_

_His precious gift..._

_Damn him for being so handsome..._

"TORI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Momma yelled for me, snapping Tori out of her thoughts and slapping on some sweat pants and a black fitting t-shirt. She topped off her bum-like outfit with some converses and threw her hair into a high ponytail. Quickly shuffling downstairs and checking her backpack for extra clothes just in case if Jade and Trina try to mess with her today. Speed walking and checking the time, Tori makes it to school with no trouble...well at least _yet._

_***BRING BRONGG BRINGG***_

"Hey Beckie-boo!" Cat said happily as she walked up to give Beck a kiss, but he backed his head away from her.

"Look Cat we have to talk" Beck said causing Cat's smile to turn into a frown as she waited for him to continue.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Look...-sighs-...We need to break up". Beck said as Cat's eyes began to tear up.

"Why?" Her voice broke into a whisper.

"I...-looks down at his shoes, then gains little courage to look her in the eyes- I just need some time to be alone, Ok." Beck said his mind scolding himself for breaking her heart. Beck loved Cat but he hated to see her like this. It breaks his hear completely.

"I'm sorry Kitty but it's time for us to separate for a bit". Beck said as Cat began to shake her head repeatedly, bursting into tears and running out before anyone could see her.

Beck sighed and walked to Sikowitz class, mentally kicking himself in the head. He walked by without noticing Tori, Tori felt bad like it was almost her fault. She shrugged it off ad headed for Sikowitz class.

_***During Sikowitz's Class***_

"Beck Oliver".

_"Here"._

"Tori Vega".

_"Here"._

"Jade West".

_"HERE!" Jade screeched_

"David Miller".

_"Here"._

"Cat Valentine".

*silence*

"Cat Valentine?"

*still silence*

"Where is Cat?" Sikowitz asked the class but no one responded, after the class settled down and the teaching began the door busted open.

"I'm here sorry I'm late!" A happy Cat came in the class. _Why is she happy? _Tori thought. She happily bounced to her seat as Sikowitz continued with class.

_***BRING BRONGG BRINGG***_

"Before you guys leave here are your partners for your acting project". Sikowitz said as the teenager's rushed to see who they got paired with. A lot of girls were giving Tori a death-glare.

"Hey that Freak got paired with Beck!" One girl shouted angrily, as the other girls turned to Tori and continued to give her the death-glare.

"I got paired with Andre Harris!" Jade shrieked.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS ANDRE HARRIS?" Jade screeched to the crowd, a huge gap formed in the middle of the crowd while everyone was pointing to Andre.

"LISTEN LOUD AND CLEA-

"NO YOU LISTEN! EVERYBODY MAY BE AFRAID OF YOU BUT I'M NOT! YOU WILL NOT BE BOSSING ME AROUNDWHEN IT COMES TO THIS PROJECT! I'M GONNA STOP BY YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT AT 7:45! GOT IT!" Andre screeched at Jade, causing her to flinch at every word he yelled.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Andre yelled again causing Jade to shake her head yes quickly. With that said Andre stalked away leaving everybody speechless. Nobody ever DARED to step to Jade like that. Jade shook her head and stalked off in the other direction.

"Nononono". Tori muttered to herself seeing that se got paired with Beck. Great. Just fucking great.

**A/N-Okay I'm gonna end it there. This chapter has a little bit of Jandre and Beri in this. And I didn't upload earlier because this goddamn essay is taking up all my time. Plus I GOT MY SPARK BACK! YAY! Ever since having a little chat with a hardcore Beri shipper, she gave me some idea's and now my mind is filling up on ways I could make the next chapter. I'd like to specifically thank the following who recently followed or favorite my story:**

**Guest-Thanks for reviewing and I will most certainly try to update asap!**

**Whatzup360-Thanks for following, adding it to your favorites. **

**SeddieChick98 akamaximumpower-Thanks for following, reviewing and your username is fucking awesome!**

**WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate-Thanks for following and your username is fuckin awesome as well!**

**Stay alert for new updates and Don't forget to review or favorite!**


	8. Shared Traits

**A/N-Back again guys! Alright I've finally got a pretty good update schedule. So every week I'm gonna update (that gives me time to think on how to write the next chapter). So here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Disclaimer: I do not own Janelle Monae or Trey Songz (I wish I owned him...)**

_**Previously On Save Me...**_

**_*During Sikowitz's Class*_**

**_"Beck Oliver"._**

**_"Here"._**

**_"Tori Vega"._**

**_"Here"._**

**_"Jade West"._**

**_"HERE!" Jade screeched_**

**_"David Miller"._**

**_"Here"._**

**_"Cat Valentine"._**

**_*silence*_**

**_"Cat Valentine?"_**

**_*still silence*_**

**_"Where is Cat?" Sikowitz asked the class but no one responded, after the class settled down and the teaching began the door busted open._**

**_"I'm here sorry I'm late!" A happy Cat came in the class. Why is she happy? Tori thought. She happily bounced to her seat as Sikowitz continued with class._**

**_*BRING BRONGG BRINGG*_**

**_"Before you guys leave here are your partners for your acting project". Sikowitz said as the teenager's rushed to see who they got paired with. A lot of girls were giving Tori a death-glare._**

**_"Hey that Freak got paired with Beck!" One girl shouted angrily, as the other girls turned to Tori and continued to give her the death-glare._**

**_"I got paired with Andre Harris!" Jade shrieked._**

**_"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS ANDRE HARRIS?" Jade screeched to the crowd, a huge gap formed in the middle of the crowd while everyone was pointing to Andre._**

**_"LISTEN LOUD AND CLEA-_**

**_"NO YOU LISTEN! EVERYBODY MAY BE AFRAID OF YOU BUT I'M NOT! YOU WILL NOT BE BOSSING ME AROUND WHEN IT COMES TO THIS PROJECT! I'M GONNA STOP BY YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT AT 7:45! GOT IT!" Andre screeched at Jade, causing her to flinch at every word he yelled._**

**_"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Andre yelled again causing Jade to shake her head yes quickly. With that said Andre stalked away leaving everybody speechless. Nobody ever DARED to step to Jade like that. Jade shook her head and stalked off in :the other direction._**

**_"Nononono". Tori muttered to herself seeing that see got paired with Beck. Great. Just fucking great._**

**_*Line Break*_**

**_Beck's POV_**

_Wow, just wow..._ I thought, I've never heard or see anyone scream at Jade like that. This kid got some guts. He's cool in my book already. I push my way through the crowd to see I got paired with Tori. _Again, really. _I saw that Cat got paired with Robbie and I hope that Jade realizes that Cat isn't some other chick trying to _steal _Robbie from her. I see Tori fleeting from the crowd then the announcements go off.

**_Fellow Hollywood Arts Students: Prom is coming next week so find a date and get all gussied up. Prom will start at 9:45 and ends at 12:00 and make sure to arrange a ride home!_**

"Great, I have nobody to take to prom with me." I mutter to myself, feeling mainly stupid and a little relieved.

_***At the End of The School Day***_

Once again I see Tori fleeting from the school as quickly as possible but I was able to catch up to her. I grab her arm but she snatches it from me and snaps her head around.

"What?" She says feigning annoyance and irritation.

"We have a play to rehearse remember?" I say, I could see she was having a mental argument in her head (I mean com'on she had the thinking face on).

"We could do it at your plac-

"NO...I-I mean no...we can't do it at my place." She quickly tries to cover up her outburst.

"Ok, we could go there now." I reply back, while grabbing her hand and dragging her to my car.

The car ride was silent and uncomfortable. Tori kept fidgeting in her seat, like she was desperate to find something to do. I turn on the radio and Janelle Monae-Yoga came on.

_Baby bend over,_

_Baby bend over,_

_Baby bend over,_

_Let me see you do that yoga_

_Baby bend over,_

_Baby bend over,_

_Let your booty do that yoga._

_Fle-_

I quickly turn the radio to a different station. A slow sensual song comes on but I'm too busy paying attention to the road.

_Would you mind if we do it like this?_

_I want you on top (to start off)_

_I want you to find your favorite spot (uh oh)_

_When you find it make your body rock, you got my heart;_

_I'm gonn finish what you start _

_Make your love come down._

_Then I'm gonn get on top (my turn) &amp; once I get there I'm not gonn stop_

_Till I feel your body getting hot_

_You go my heart, wanna take you to the top_

_Make your love come dow-_

"Jesus Crist!" I mutter under my breath while redness fill my cheeks. _What the hell is up with these songs? It's like all they talk about is sex._

Finally we get to my RV. I get out my car and open the passenger door for Tori as well and we both make our way to my RV. Opening the door and plopping myself on the couch and Tori digs through her bag to find a piece of paper to start making our script.

"Alright so what will we call this play?" Tori asks as she grabs her pen, awaiting for my answer.

"How about Uptown Downtown." I blurt out without even thinking.

"Good tittle, what would it be about?" She asks again while she scribbles down the tittle and some more small notes.

"It could be about a girl struggling to choose between a snooty rich man and a poor luggage boy." I reply as she looks back in a little shock but scribbles down what I just said.

"Is there something wrong with my idea?" I asked as I put my hand over her to stop her from writing anymore.

"No...I-I was just a little shocked that you thought of that quickly." She manages to stutter out, she looks down at my hand and I quickly snap it back while muttering a 'sorry'.

"Characters?" She asked getting back onto the project.

"Rebecca Wiseman, Mark McCarthy, Troy Neverson." I blurt out again my mind speaking more than my body.

"Interesting names." Tori says as she writes them down.

"Look...Tori we seriously need to talk." I say as she tenses up and drops the pencil.

"There is nothing to talk about." Tori replies coldly.

"But there is stuff we need to talk abou-

"Drop it." Tori cuts me off.

"But Tor-

"I said drop it." She says in a more firmer voice. Ok 2 can play at that game. I picked up her pencil and dropped it purposefully on the floor.

"There I dropped it and now we can talk." I say a small smirk playing at my lips, I could see her fighting off the smile but she managed to hide it.

"Tori you can keep avoiding me, I mean com'on let me at least get to know you better." I say while getting serious

"Bu-

"No buts, you tell my about yourself and I tell you about myself." I cut her off.

"Ok fine." She says as she takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"My name is Victoria Dawn Vega, my mother Holly Marie Vega. I was born on February 22nd, and as you know I don't see my Father at all. He left me and my Momma stranded. I was given some sort of power that allows me to do this -she picks up a book and makes it levitate in mid air-, it was passed down from generation to generation. It skipped my Momma and went onto me. I've been moving from place to place my whole life. I never go to make any friends, they basically made fun of me. They called me a freak, nerd, ugly, bitch, slut, etc. I just want to live a normal life for once and not be called a freak for once." Tori finishes with a stray tear rolling down her face but she quickly swipes it away and looks up waiting for me to share my story.

"My name is Beckette James Oliver, my mother Jennifer Corrinne Oliver. I was born on February 22nd as well -Tori's face brightens up-. My Father died a 4 years ago, but he was the best father you could ever have. He would always treat me like I was a king. I remember whenever I had a nightmare he would make both of us a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some cold milk. But after he got into a car accident I was devastated, I wasn't eating right and I loss a lot of weight. It took me years to get over his death, but when I met Cat she was so happy and bubbly and it just made my day whenever she smiled. She gave me happiness that I needed. Anyway I really don't know if I have some secret power in my generation, but if I did I would use it to protect you." I finish and I look up at Tori to see she had tears on her face.

"It's okay." I muttered/whispered to her as I brought her into a hug.

**A/N- Okay I know you guys want to rip me head off for not updating but I've been going through some tuff shit. I've got PARCC testing next week and then the Constitution Test in 2 more weeks. And to top it all off I lost my Best Friend today. He was my other half and I lost him and I feel empty inside now. Without my best friend there is a black hole, where all my emotions go and I have no way of closing that black hole. **


	9. Sikowitz Knows?

**A/N-Still down in the dumps and someone asked me where I got the "Drop it" part from and it was from my ex-bestfriend. He would do that to me whenever we got into an argument, it always made me laugh. I still miss him, I just literally doing my Constitution homework and I saw him walking down my block (I was outside) and he stopped for a second, looked me dead in my eyes and quickly walked back to his place. I'm gonna stop talking so you can just read the story. I'll thank the people who reviewed at the end.**

_**Previously On Save Me...**_

_"But there is stuff we need to talk abou-_

_"Drop it." Tori cuts me off._

_"But Tor-_

_"I said drop it." She says in a more firmer voice. Ok 2 can play at that game. I picked up her pencil and dropped it purposefully on the floor._

_"There I dropped it and now we can talk." I say a small smirk playing at my lips, I could see her fighting off the smile but she managed to hide it._

_"Tori you can't keep avoiding me, I mean com'on let me at least get to know you better." I say while getting serious_

_"Bu-_

_"No buts, you tell my about yourself and I tell you about myself." I cut her off._

_"Ok fine." She says as she takes a deep breath and starts to speak._

_"My name is Victoria Dawn Vega, my mother Holly Marie Vega. I was born on February 22nd, and as you know I don't see my Father at all. He left me and my Momma stranded. I was given some sort of power that allows me to do this -she picks up a book and makes it levitate in mid air-, it was passed down from generation to generation. It skipped my Momma and went onto me. I've been moving from place to place my whole life. I never go to make any friends, they basically made fun of me. They called me a freak, nerd, ugly, bitch, slut, etc. I just want to live a normal life for once and not be called a freak for once." Tori finishes with a stray tear rolling down her face but she quickly swipes it away and looks up waiting for me to share my story._

_"My name is Beckette James Oliver, my mother Jennifer Corrinne Oliver. I was born on February 22nd as well -Tori's face brightens up-. My Father died a 4 years ago, but he was the best father you could ever have. He would always treat me like I was a king. I remember whenever I had a nightmare he would make both of us a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some cold milk. But after he got into a car accident I was devastated, I wasn't eating right and I loss a lot of weight. It took me years to get over his death, but when I met Cat she was so happy and bubbly and it just made my day whenever she smiled. She gave me happiness that I needed. Anyway I really don't know if I have some secret power in my generation, but if I did I would use it to protect you." I finish and I look up at Tori to see she had tears on her face._

_"It's okay." I muttered/whispered to her as I brought her into a hug._

**_*Line Break*_**

**Beck's POV**

"It's okay, I'm here for you." I whispered to her while still hugging her as she silently cries into my shirt.

"Tori."

"Mm?"

"What happened between you and your mom that one day." I asked, she never told me about what happened on that day.

"She found out about my powers and she said I had the devils hands. She thought that I was cancer when she was pregnant with me." She murmured into my shirt quietly.

"If you're a devil, then you're the most beautiful devil I've ever seen." I whispered to her as she tenses up but then gives in.

"Tor." I call her again

"Mm?"

"Are you going to prom?" I ask

"No, why?" She replies, while looking at me questioningly.

"Just curious." I reply back, while I glance over at the clock.

"Hey Tor...it's getting late, and I think I should get you home." I as I get up to stretch, hearing my bones crack a bit. I look back to see her head lied back against the couch, her eyes closed.

"Tori." I say her name while gently nudging her to wake up.

"Mm?" She groans out and opens one eye.

"Com'on I gotta get you home." I say while placing her shoes near her and putting her notebook back in her bag.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Tori groans a bit but complies anyway. Slipping on her converses and snatching her book bag from me and heading out the door while muttering a small goodbye.

I sigh and flop back onto my bed. My bed smells like her strawberry vanilla perfume. I jump up and head for the shower, after scrubbing the shampoo out of my hair and conditioning it (_So I like for my hair to be in good shape Don't Judge Me..._). I slip into some basketball shorts and a gray tank top and plop back onto my bed and drifting into a deep sleep.

***The Next Morning***

**Third Person's POV**

Tori awoke with a jump as beads of sweat already forming on her forehead. She tries to push the dream away and head for the shower. After washing and drying her hair and slipping on a pair of acid-washed jeans and a half shirt that says 'Only Well Behaved Women Rarely Make History- Marilyn Monroe. I top off my outfit with some high top converses and some gold pearls, After looking in the mirror for the last time and being satisfied with my outfit I head for the door. Walking down the stairs she still sees no trace of her mom, she shrugs it off and heads out the front door. Not realizing that her mom was in the kitchen the whole time.

***A Few Minutes Later***

Tori walked into the school and noticed a bit of a commotion going on in the hallway, a few feet away from her locker. She inched a little closer only to see Beck and Cat arguing.

"Beck please. I wanna work this out." Cat pleaded for Beck to take her back, but he kept on saying no.

"No I-I don't wanna get back together, Cat." Beck said trying to explain to her but she wasn't listening to him.

"Beck please." Cat pleaded for the last time.

"No look Cat I'm starting to love someone el-

Beck's sentence was cut off by Cat slamming her lips onto Beck's. Desperately trying to get him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and not sensing his tense body. Beck pushed her off and wiped his lips, he shook his head in a disappointing manner. A little taken back by her bold actions but he shook that thought away.

"Cat me and you are over. End of discussion." Beck said in a disappointed and somewhat angry voice and sauntered away.

Tori sighed and continued to walk to her locker. Making her way to Sikowitz's class and quickly and quietly making her way to her seat.

"Elvis and Toro to the stage!" Sikowitz boomed as he climbed through the window and took a seat next to a random student, while Beck and Tori made their way to the stage.

"You two are madly in love but Tori here -points to Tori- has a secret power that could possibly jeopardize their relationship, but Beck -points to Beck- won't allow it." Sikowitz says as some of the students stare at him in awe and shock.

_What the hell? How does he know? _Tori thought while looking at Beck with a worried expression crossing her facial features. He shoots a reassuring smile and starts the acting exercise.

"I love you Casey and I want to work this, I-I want us to work out." Beck said getting into character while gently resting his hands on Tori's shoulders.

"But Drew we can't, you know that my powers can hurt you. A-A-And I can't risk that chance of getting you hurt." Tori said getting into character as well while nudging Beck's hands off her and turning her back on him.

"Look I don't care if I get hurt, but seeing you being hurt make me want to come by your side. I don't care if I die, but the only thing I care about is you." Beck said turning Tori around and looking her dead in the eye.

"But-

"I'll always love you and only you." Beck interrupted Tori.

"I-I-. Tori's sentence was left unfinished as she bolted out the door, with Beck on her trail. She managed to get away from him by going into the girl's bathroom.

"Tori I-

"Beck no I-I can't do this anymore." Tori manages to stutter out.

"Tori plea-

"NO! Please Beck! If you cared about me you would leave me alone." Tori said but immediately regretted saying it. She knew she hit his weak spot. After a few moments of silence she heard footsteps leaving. She sighed and slid down the wall, crying her eyes out.

_What did I do?_

**A/N-Okay I'm stopping there. And I'm sorry for the lack of updates. The constitution test is Wednesday so I'm really really busy. So bare with the lack of the updates.**

**Here are the people I would like to thank:**

**son of Jupiter 123- thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest-thanks for reviewing!**

**whatzup360- thanks for reviewing and I hope we become friends again :/**

**Thank you all and thanks for sticking with me! **


	10. I'm Sorry But Hatius Has Begun

I'm sorry guys for the lack of updates. It's just that Fanfiction is not accepting the long chapters I'm trying to post. I'm still on my iPhone because I still have no internet so until I manage to get the internet back on or be able to upload from another phone...this story has officially gone on Hatius. But if you have a Wattpad or you could make one the story will be on there (My username is Im_Shay). I'm so sorry for this, I don't know what's wrong with my phone.


End file.
